Geeminy
|composer = XEPY, VO3E, 두리, Lee Kyungmi (SAFARI M) |arranger = VO3E, 두리 |previous = "B.B.B.Boo" |next = "Closer to You" }}"Geeminy" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the ninth track on their first full-length, studio album Happy Moment which was released on June 7, 2017. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh 넌 언제나 나 뿐인걸 알아 알아 니 관심의 맛은 너무 달아 달아 혹시 이게 사랑이면 어쩌지 난 두근두근대 다 수근수근대 니 미소는 사과 향이 나 눈이 상큼할 만큼 Sweetie 니 모습을 깜빡깜빡깜빡 Snap snap 눈꺼풀로 아삭아삭아삭 깨물 거야 콱 그렇게 발을 구르지 구르지마 웅얼웅얼 웅얼웅얼 대면 답답해서 내가 안아버릴지 몰라 약속해줘 나에게만 달콤달콤해줘 나에게만 상콤상콤해줘 (Lalalalala) 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 미치도록 눈부신 너 눈치보다 못 했던 말 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh 난 언제나 나 뿐인걸 알아 알아 니 앞에서 티 내기는 싫어 싫어 혹시 이게 착각이면 어쩌지 난 두근두근대 다 수근수근대 난 시소를 타는 것 같아 왔다 갔다 헷갈려 Help me 무언가 말할 듯 말듯 자꾸 콕콕 날 찔러대 깜짝깜짝깜짝 놀라잖아 너 그렇게 말을 돌리지 돌리지마 웅얼웅얼 웅얼웅얼 대면 답답해서 내가 안아버릴지 몰라 약속해줘 나에게만 달콤달콤해줘 나에게만 상콤상콤해줘 (Lalalalala) 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 미치도록 눈부신 너 눈치보다 못 했던 말 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 Hurry up 내 맘이 자꾸 Geeminy 왜 같은 질문이 몇 번을 대답 해줘야 해 Hey 답답해 나 이러다 놓쳐버리면 너 후회할지 몰라 이런 건 처음이지 너 얼굴 빨개졌지 너 이만하면 다 말한 것 같은데 Pick it up (Huh) 너무 늦지말어 (너무 늦지말어) 먼저 안긴 싫어 (먼저 안긴 싫어) 내게 약속해줘 나에게만 달콤달콤해줘 나에게만 상콤상콤해줘 (Lalalalala) 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 미치도록 눈부신 너 눈치보다 못 했던 말 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 나에게만 달콤달콤해줘 나에게만 상콤상콤해줘 (Lalalalala) 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 미치도록 눈부신 너 눈치보다 못 했던 말 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 나 자꾸만 Geeminy 니 매력에 Geeminy 해 |-| Romanization= Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh neon eonjena na ppuningeol ara ara ni gwansim-ui mas-eun dara dara hoksi ige sarang-imyeon eojjeoji nan dugeundugeundae da sugeunsugeundae ni misoneun sagwa hyang-i na nun-i sangkeumhal mankeum Sweetie na moseubeul kkambbakkkambbakkkambbakk Snap snap nunkkeopullo asag-asag-asak kkaemul geoyi kwak geureohge bareul gureuji gureujima ung-eol-ung-eol ung-eol-ung-eol daemyeon dapdaphaeseo ga an-ibeoreorji molla yaksokhaejweo na-egeman dalkomdalkomhaejweo na-egeman sangkomsangkomhaejweo (Lalalalala) na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae michidorok nunbushin neo nunchiboda mot hhaetdeon mal na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh nan eonjena na ppuningeol ara ara ni ap-seo ti naegineun sireo sireo hoksi ige chakgag-imyeon eojjeoji nan dugeundugeundae da sugeunsugeundae nan sisoreul ttaneun geot gat-a watda gatdahetgallyeo Help me mueonga malhal deut malhal jakku kkok kkok nal jilleodae kkamjjakkkamjjakkkamjjak nollajan-a neo geurohge mal-eul dolliji dollijima ung-eol-ung-eol ung-eol-ung-eol daemyeon dapdaphaeseo ga an-ibeoreorji molla yaksokhaejweo na-egeman dalkomdalkomhaejweo na-egeman sangkomsangkomhaejweo (Lalalalala) na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae michidorok nunbushin neo nunchiboda mot hhaetdeon mal na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae Hurry up nae mam-i jakku Geeminy wae gat-eun jirmun-i myeot bon-eul daedap haejweoya hae Hey dapdaphae na ireoda nochyeobeorimyeon neo huhoehalji molla ireon geon cheoeum-iji neo eolgul bbalgaejyeotji neo imanhamyeon da malhan geot gat-eundae Pick it up (Huh) neomu neujjimar-a (neomu neujjimar-a) meonjeo angin sireo (meonjeo angin sireo) naege yaksokhaejweo na-egeman dalkomdalkomhaejweo na-egeman sangkomsangkomhaejweo (Lalalalala) na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae michidorok nunbushin neo nunchiboda mot hhaetdeon mal na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae na-egeman dalkomdalkomhaejweo na-egeman sangkomsangkomhaejweo (Lalalalala) na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae michidorok nunbushin neo nunchiboda mot hhaetdeon mal na jakkuman Geeminy na jakkuman Geeminy ni maeryeog-e Geeminy hae |-| Translation= Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh I know it's always only me for you The taste of your interest is so sweet If this is love, what do I do? My heart beats and everyone whispers Your smile smells like an apple Such a sweetie, your eyes are so fresh I keep blinking to see you Snap snap Eating you up with my eyes I'm gonna take a big bite Don't roll your feet like that If you mumble I'll get frustrated And just hug you, promise me Only be sweet to me Only be fresh to me (Lalalalala) I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms You're so dazzling Words I couldn't say I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh Love you, love you, love you Love you, love you ooh ooh I know it's always only you for me But I don't want to make it obvious If this is a misunderstanding, what do I do? My heart pounds and everyone whispers Feels like I’m on a see-saw Going back and forth, so confusing, help me As if you’ll tell me, you keep poking me Making me jump in surprise I'm nervous Stop beating around the bush If you mumble I'll get frustrated And just hug you, promise me Only be sweet to me Only be fresh to me (Lalalalala) I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms You're so dazzling Words I couldn't say I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms Hurry up My heart keeps going geeminy Why do I have to answer The same question over and over again? Hey, this is frustrating If you lose me like this You might regret it This is your first time, isn’t it? Your face is getting red Feels like you’ll tell me everything now Pick it up (Huh) Don’t be too late (don’t be too late) I don’t wanna hug you first (don’t wanna hug you first) Promise me Only be sweet to me Only be fresh to me (Lalalalala) I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms You're so dazzling Words I couldn't say I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms Only be sweet to me Only be fresh to me (Lalalalala) I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms You're so dazzling Words I couldn't say I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy I keep going geeminy over your charms Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Happy Moment Category:Music Category:Songs